DOCTOR WHO THE PLANET OF THE NOT DEAD
by Jamesleewake
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction based on the adventure of the doctor and his companions I hope you'll love and I should be uploading at least two a week. A girl finds herself in a strange new world jumping at shadows and whispers that gust through the wind as an aura of history surrounds her she meets a mad man in a blue box.


Doctor who the planet of the not dead, introduction a deadly whisper.

The girl ran across the barren metal platform died orange by the star above as she continued with no lack of pace, heavily breathing she darted across the cold landscape towards the highland ahead made completely of a cold metallic surface and found herself at a long entrance in the side of the highland she made her way in darting through with no sense of pace or hope of serenity. With tunnelled vision and with exhausted breath she darted around the corner and into the crevice beside the entrance while waiting for her vision to accumulate and trying desperately too remember the scene she had just been subjected to she froze in place holding her knees and staring straight ahead of her unable to see and barely able to think.

She wore black and her eyes again just as the black of her shadow contrasted perfectly with the silver platform her eyes contrasted perfectly from left to right, green to silver, and with that her hair blonde messy and unattained during the exhaustive running she had just committed too. Her face still petrified and in a complete state of shock she simply closed her eyes and waited on the spot without movement and mostly without any noise at all. She sat trying too recollect the previous events as to why she was running she did not know any better than the location she had now found herself in. After moments that she breathed heavily with little relief she began to notice how quite her surroundings where without opening her eyes she could hear no voices, people, cars or planes no unwelcome advertisements instead a strange silence and light wind that bellowed through this dark blind scene.

After several anxious moments her breathing returned to normal though she remained dazed and unable to reconstruct the scene that had occurred which would have caused her to run with such urgency as she had. Eventually she began to open her eyes... Rising at once her eyes widened, heart beat strengthened and she ran to the edge of the platform to find she was standing on the third highest in a series of circular platforms each one based twenty metres lower as they got further to the centre of a colossal base in which skyscrapers stood thousands of metres into the air all eventually rising to the same point of hight in the sky contrasting with the gigantic orange star above the planet. The colour of each building was identical to everything else she has seen the skyline filled with solid, silver, standing blocks of metal.

Amazed and fascinated at what she w seeing she began to move to gaps between buildings on the platforms consumed by the almighty vision of the silver city against the incredible might of star above creating blurs of silver, blue and purple at every edge of the skyscrapers towards the centre of the basin. Consumed by a feeling of loneliness and in fear of the falling temperatures she began to move more in hopes if finding a sign of life. She did not.

After moving past building after building that varied not in colour but definitely in shape as she passed each unique building she found herself beginning to panic more each moment that passed consumed by the loneliness of this vast, empty place. Continuing on her wonder through the platform she felt aware of something quiet and subtle a presence that she could not explain or identify as any particular being however she did not allow this to slow her down until the star above began a slow and definite decent and the city turned to an evening glow, the lines between building and horizon became yet mor blurred and more amazing she slowed for a moment to listen. She held out her ear for a moment to me met by the subtle whisper she could not quite identify 'Heeeeellllpppp uussssssssssss' after hearing this whisper repeated she turned to find a shadow on the ground where the light of several moons in the sky reflected the radiance onto the platform.

As she approached the shadow the whispers became yet more Intense and increased in their numbers 'heeelllllpp uuusssssssssss' once she was within a metre if the shadow she blinked only that once she opened her eyes she would not be greeted by a shadow simply a silver reflection of the moons that hung in the sky. Continuing on through the platform she explored and noticed the strange architecture around her. Each building had no doors or glass for windows simply metal then darkness. She continued moving down the long stretch for sometime till she began to grow weary she continued however till she eventually can across an open hallway inhabited end only by the darkness where the light of the moons above could not reach drawing her to the hallway the whispers began there return.

'Heeeeelllllllp uuusssssssssssssssss' the bellowed through in multitude with an weary sound of death throughout the cold void she came closer the whispers grow in volume and multitude till they became scattered and she could no longer make out any of the random whispers silently she continued in to the doorway of the hallway she began to hear a strange scraping from the darkness as if a child rattling a toy along along metal bars and a light echo along with the noise. She went further to and the noises filled her creating a deep sense of anxiety making it difficult to make anything else.

Getting deeper through the hallway she began to make out a figure dark and tall crudely shaped like a person she jumped and tuned as a sharpe voice whispered 'HELP US!' Hitting the cold metal of the hallway wall and almost falling beside herself she braved the turn around to the figure she'd seen just before to find nothing but darkness. She again continued though the hallway for minutes before coming across a small sign of light rushing down to find it she found the whispers became silence for the first time in minutes. She continued out of the hallway to find daylight as if the night had never occurred it was once again to bright to discern the tops of the buildings in the city from the daylight night sky she was once again met by nothing but the soft bellowing of the wind against her rosy cheeks. Completely confused by this anomaly she she stood in the middle of the platform slowly making her way forward looking out for the possible causes of the figure she had seen earlier instead she found only the strange city of metal she seemed to have no reason or explanation for being in. Wondering howling this city went on for she squinted looking over the horizon her odd coloured eyes exaggerated and highlighted by the starlight above her.

She mad her way yet further through the platform till the sun lay shallow in the sky yet again looking down each blackened hallway trying impossibly to find shadow and the figure she'd seen on two separate occasions yet for all her searching which would grow more frantic as each moment progressed the silence was beginning to affect each of her senses as her eyes became watered for the squinting across the vast expanse of silver across the skyline and the impossible levels of blackness in each of the hall ways. Progressing further the whispers seemed to return less aggressively than before 'heeeeeeeeeelllllpp uuuuuussssssssssssssssss ss' the quietness of the whispers began to drive her to randomly turn again and again in paranoia for what could possibly be there. The anxiety built inside her just as it did in the hallway as the lightest possible screams echoed every now and then in combination with the whispering. It was horrific to hear especially when she felt the vibrations beneath her feet moving forward and turning back to look again to see with no sudden movement a metal figure began forming from the ground crude in shape, featureless in complexion & growing in its size till it finally reached a total of nine feet as she began to back off every so slowly three more of the strange metal beings began to form from the constant vibration in the cold silver floor 'as she heard a multitude of whispers 'heeeeeelllllppp uuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssss' she turned again then once more to confirm what she was seeing terrified and confused deeply breathing in and shutting her eyes for a brief second hoping just as the shadow and the figure the these beings would simply disappear opening her eyes she found them to grow yet more and all attached to the floor by there massive legs she waste no more time she turned once more and ran darting across the platform while the creatures continued their pursuit running without the legs ever leaving the ground they ran at insane speeds she had no chance of escaping sensing they would surely catch up with her she ran yet faster than before till she came to a jolted stop in aw of the metal creatures forming in front of her moving into one of the blackened hallways not stoping her quick frightened movements even for the sharp scraping noises both in front and behind her to come out the other side not even noticing that the moons retuned yet again the time seemed to change so erratically without warning.

Continuing to run from the creatures that emerged from the blackness of the hallway as the screams became amplified 'heeeeelllllllllpp uuuuuuusssssss DOCTOR!' She ran just ran ignoring the creatures screams and pleads she ran till she could not run any longer stoping and again being shocked by the sight of a new object a large blue phone box strapped with a bad paint job the symbol of the order of St. John and a lantern lit at the top of the box as the door opened an impossibly bright light blinded her for a moment when she next opened her eyes a black figure emerged standing straight and still till the creatures arrived making an approach at the girl the man held his right arm directly at the creatures making out nothing but a long coat and a green glare from his arm he said sternly and with great authority. 'She is under my protection. You will not harm her!'

As he spoke the green glow became more intense and emitted a wide electronic and the metal figures behind her scrambled as she saw the holes on the figures form some falling to the ground and others spreading themselves over like leaves she looked around to the phone box as the man emerged. Holding his left hand to her she could now make out his blue eyes and impossible chin, ginger hair and long black tightened coat buckled along the arms and abdomen with no decoration or colour, she stayed fallen to her knees reaching for him he took her hand in a light hearted, petrified voice she asked 'who are you' to which he answered 'I'm the doctor'.


End file.
